


Not quite the end.

by smilingcrescent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Experimental Style, Gen, Hurt, Pain, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingcrescent/pseuds/smilingcrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. He only barely had teeth. The ruin of his mouth, the exit wound just barely missed the critical point. Half his head must have been blown away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could be the beginning of a longer story. There's certainly a lot of questions as to how we got here. If you're interested, let me know, and we can figure out if it's worth it to continue. 
> 
> This is a drabble: exactly 100 words is the goal: not including the title. Each word was chosen with careful attention to flow and detail. :) I recommend reading aloud.

_(Not quite the end)_

* * *

“Think of it as a kiss.” 

The barrel was cold between his teeth. His lips burned and his jaw locked around it. He cried not in despair, but in fury. It’s all Eren knew. 

Once…he thought he knew what a kiss was.

.

The whole of his mouth was on fire. Even in the back of his throat, tissue screamed and tore and bled. He couldn’t feel his lips. 

No. He only barely had teeth. The ruin of his mouth, the exit wound just barely missed the critical point. Half his head must have been blown away.

_If love was pain…_  



	2. Chapter 2

Annie’s eyes were barely open. Ice blue slits, vacant (and distracted) as ever, she looked away even as she held his hands in place, shackled him to the heavy iron pole. Then she moved away. She didn’t want to see what would happen, but nothing could block her ears.

The way Eren held himself was mesmerizing. His back was straight—defiant—and his chin lifted despite the pain. The blood dripping down his face. The eyes…they were wide open, clear and shockingly vibrant, like every word and motion he made.

“Why?” Eren demanded, bloody, but not broken.

 _Why indeed._ Annie found herself wondering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Where could we go from here is all up to you. I'm otherwise content to let my mind wander...


End file.
